


Take Me As You Please

by HeadHunter



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Band Fic, Bottom Gerard Way, But theres still fluff, Confessions, Cute Ending, Dom Frank Iero, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, Tour Bus, hi i still suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadHunter/pseuds/HeadHunter
Summary: Gerard never really knew what to make of his and Frank's "special" relationship, that is, until he stumbles into Gerard's bunk drunk and horny.





	Take Me As You Please

**Author's Note:**

> I said I don't really like writing smut (still don't) but I wrote this tame one shot and I know y'all are pervs and would enjoy it so here it is :)
> 
> This takes place during the ProRev era (because they were a bunch of horny bastards during that).
> 
> I wanna start taking suggestions if you anyone likes these! Let me know what you guys think in the comments! <3

“Jesus fuck,” Gerard said stumbling onto the tour bus. His head was already pounding due to the copious amounts of beer he had ingested. He glanced at the clock.

1:17 am

He groaned, burped, and almost threw up and his head was swimming. Frankie, Ray, and Mikey had stayed at the party across the street, but Gerard knew better. He knew he had to play a show tomorrow and wouldn’t be able to get himself up and ready in time.

He changed into some comfier clothes, which took his drunken ass about 10 minutes, and then went to lay down in his bottom bunk.

His head was still swirling but laying down in his warm bed was so blissful and relieving that he almost immediately fell asleep.

Gerard couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but he woke to the other boys stumbling onto the bus. He could hear them giggling and knocking shit over as they all climbed into their own bunks, failing miserably to stay quiet. Gerard pulled his cover over his head to block the noise but before he knew it, it was silent again.

Gerard had almost drifted to sleep once more when suddenly he felt someone try to crawl into his bunk. He opened his eyes and the light yellow hue of the safety light shone through the curtain on Frank’s face.

Gerard turned to him. “Hey wait, Frank, what-” He groaned half asleep.

“Mmm, I’m in here tonight.” Frank reeked of booze and his words came out in a slew as he was already laying next to Gerard.

“No Frankie come on your bed is above me dude,” Gerard said, still drunk and half asleep trying to shift Frank out. 

“No it’s too high I’m sleeping here.” Frank made himself comfortable facing toward Gerard with his head taking up most of his pillow.

Gerard groaned in annoyance as he flipped to face the wall. He was way too fucking tired to try and coax a drunk Frank to do anything he asked. 

He didn’t mind sleeping next to Frank, but there was barely enough room in the bunk as it was. 

Gerard tried to let himself drift to sleep once again but he felt Frank start to shiver next to him. He could feel Frank grasping the blanket but it didn’t stop his teeth from chattering. 

“Jesus Frank.” Gerard flipped over and made the bold decision of grabbing Frank and pulling him against him to warm him up. That was when Gerard realized that Frank was shirtless and only wearing basketball shorts. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt you dumbass?” Gerard muffled into Frank’s hair as he rubbed his back to warm him.

“I lost it.” His voice was sad and tired. “I think some girl at the party has it now.” Frank giggled as his soft voice echoed into Gerard’s chest. His palms were placed on the front of Gerard’s t-shirt. Relishing in the warmth.

“You’re gonna see that shirt on eBay for $500 by tomorrow.” Gerard joked quietly, trying not to wake the others.

Gerard could feel Frank’s body relax beneath him as his breathing slowed and he finally stopped shivering. Gerard looked down in the darkness to see the outline of a sleeping Frank. His normally bright and playful green eyes were closed and his steady breathing made him look so fragile like Gerard could break him if he held him too hard. The way Frank’s hands were tentatively placed on his chest and the way Gerard could feel the rise and fall of Frank’s back when he breathed was making Gerard’s stomach fill with butterflies.

Gerard wanted to stay like that, he wanted to keep holding Frank’s warm body in his arms as he lulled to sleep, but something in his gut was telling him he should turn around. Frank and Gerard didn’t mind invading each other's personal space, hell Frank had even kissed him on stage multiple times, but something about this position, something about the way Frank was melting into Gerard was so intimate that it made Gerard feel uneasy, like Frank might regret doing this in the morning and it would make things awkward between them.

Gerard slowly brought his hands off Frank’s back and began to turn around, when he felt Frank tug at his shirt and pull him back.

Gerard paused at the sudden gesture. He could feel tension getting thicker within those seconds as Frank snaked his hand up to Gerard’s neck and cheek, still not saying a word.

Gerard began breathing heavier and his heart started to race at the sudden touch of Frank’s calloused fingertips on the sensitive parts of his neck. His brain was definitely not sober enough to comprehend any of this. All he knew was that Frank’s warm and half-naked body was pressed against his.

Gerard didn’t know whether this was a friendly gesture between the two of them, or if Frank was fully aware of what he was doing. Frank was usually overly touchy when he was drunk, and it had never affected Gerard before, but he could suddenly feel Frank’s nose rub against the side of his and his body froze. He could feel Frank’s breath all over his lips and it made his head spin.

“F-Frank, wait-” Gerard’s voice was shaky and barely audible but he was abruptly cut off by Frank softly pressing his lips against Gerard’s. 

The kiss was short, too short, and filled with curiosity and confusion but as soon as Frank pulled away Gerard lost his self-control and gripped onto Frank’s waist and pulled him in again. 

Frank’s lips were so soft and he knew exactly what to do with them to make the blood rush in Gerard’s body. Despite Gerard’s sudden eagerness and craving for Frank to be as close to him as possible, Frank’s kissing remained slow and passionate, and it made Gerard want him more.

Gerard admitted, he had thought about this many times before, because sometimes Frank was such a tease and he would send such mixed signals that it frustrated Gerard enough to make him want him more this way.

And god, if Frank felt this good while he was drunk, Gerard couldn’t imagine how he’d feel when he was sober and aware of everything. 

Still, it was sensory overload. The way Frank was letting his hand comb through Gerard’s hair and with every movement his mouth made Gerard held him tighter and pulled him closer. 

Gerard almost audibly whined when Frank pulled away once more.

The darkness consumed them but Gerard could see Frank’s huge pupils staring back at him. His eyes were wide and filled with desire.

Gerard bravely placed his hand against Frank’s jaw, slowly rubbing his thumb over his lips, as if examining the very thing that weakened his whole body just seconds before.

Frank let his tongue stick out past his lips just enough to lick Gerard’s thumb, and Gerard felt his stomach turn.

“F-Frank-” Gerard gulped but didn’t pull away. That was when Frank suddenly wrapped his pink lips around Gerard’s thumb and began sucking on it.

Gerard’s body went into a frenzy, “Holy shit Frank wait-” But the words sounded like a desperate moan instead of a plea. He had no idea what the hell was going on. 

Frank wrapped his tongue and began swirling it around his thumb. The look of feigning innocence on Frank’s face along with what the inside of his mouth felt like made Gerard’s head spin and all the blood in his body rushed to his waist. At this point Frank had him wrapped around his finger, and Gerard was ready to do anything those big green eyes asked him to do forever.

“Fuck Frankie wait wait wait-” Gerard forced himself to pull his hand away. He took a heavy sigh and rubbed his face, trying to push away the aching feeling he had from Frank’s sudden disappearance. “You’re drunk, I can’t do this to you if you’re drunk alright I just-” Gerard looked up at Frank to see him staring at his lips.

“But doesn’t it feel good?” Frank said in a low husky voice that Gerard had never heard before. Frank’s fingers had made their way onto the slightly exposed skin of Gerard’s waist as he lightly drew circles with his fingertips. “You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about this before, about what it would feel like.” Frank’s fingers were now toying with the front of Gerard’s pajama pants, letting two fingers slip into his waistband. “What it would feel like with me touching you like this.” 

Jesus christ what was going on? Why was he acting like this? Gerard didn’t know but he didn’t give a fuck because his breath hitched in his throat as he stared helplessly down at Frank. “I have,” Gerard said with a little more desperation in his voice than he intended. He wasn’t lying. There had been many times where he had locked eyes with Frank on stage while he was playing guitar and he couldn’t get the image of Frank’s hands out of his head.

This wasn’t imagining it anymore. This was really happening, and it felt so fucking good.

Frank let a small devilish smirk creep onto his lips. “Good. I want you to think about me,” He leaned forward and let his nose graze Gerard’s. “I touch myself thinking about you,” his hand grazed over Gerard’s pulsing hard-on over his pajama pants. Gerard’s eyes screwed shut, panting and becoming intoxicated by breathing Frank’s air. “I think about you, saying my name,” Frank rubbed his palm over Gerard’s crotch and Gerard’s head reeled as he let out a heavy breath over Frank’s face.

He let his waist writhe underneath Frank’s touch as he gripped onto Frank’s forearm begging for more. “Frankie-”

“Just like that, god your voice sounds so sweet like this,” Frank let his eyes close and focused on his movements as he let his hand slip into Gerard’s underwear, “let me make you feel good Gee.”

Gerard felt the sudden contact of Frank’s hand around his dick and he immediately let out a whine and grabbed onto Frank’s hair.

Gerard knew this was sort of weird but fuck Frank felt so good touching him. His perfect petite body pressed up against Gerard as he subconsciously started grinding his hips further into Frank’s hand.

Gerard tried to land a kiss onto Frank’s lips but ended up letting out an embarrassing moan into his mouth instead, but Frank didn’t seem to mind as it made him smirk again. 

“I see the way you look at me on stage,” Frank’s sweaty forehead rested against Gerard’s, his hand still stroking him rhythmically, getting faster with each heavy breath, “You drive me fucking insane.” Despite the fact that Gerard usually lasted a while in bed, Frank’s perfect hand movements combined with his confident voice were causing Gerard to edge closer and closer to finishing. Frank wasn’t having that though. He almost stopped completely, and it made Gerard bite his lip so hard he could’ve drawn blood.

“Tell me you want me.”

Frank’s hand was barely stroking him and it was torturous as Gerard was desperately grasping onto his bicep. His head was so clouded with ecstasy that he could barely muster any words, “I want you-, fuck Frankie I need you please-,” and with that, Frank kissed him sloppily and began moving his so fast that Gerard came immediately. White spilling all over Frank’s tattooed hand as he stroked him through his high.

Gerard breathed heavily. His body was trembling with bliss and the buzz from the alcohol seemed to have left his body because all he was left with now was pure ecstasy. He was almost unable to see for a moment because it had felt so good.

“Shit,” Frank pulled down his shorts and underwear just enough to expose his dick and began touching himself but that was before Gerard managed to shove his hand away and wrap his own hand around Frank.

“Fuck,” Frank whined so loud at the contact of Gerard’s hand that it could’ve woken the others up, but at this point, they were so god damn horny for each other that they didn’t care. Frank was almost more needy than Gerard as he grabbed onto Gerard’s hair and moaned desperately into his mouth before he thrust his hips one last time and began spilling all over Gerard’s hand.

He didn’t move his position when Gerard pulled his hand away, instead, he placed light, exasperated pecks on Gerard’s lips, his hand still glued into Gerard’s hair. 

Their relationship was a goddamn mess, but it didn’t seem like either of them cared as they laid against each other, hearts beating out of their chest, slowly coming down from their high.

The amazing bliss that filled Gerard’s body was suddenly replaced by worry and fear sinking into his stomach. He was afraid that Frank would get out of his bunk, ashamed of what they did, and go to his own bunk, leaving a cold memory of where his body once was. 

But that didn’t happen. Instead Frank smiled up at Gerard, his eyes bright and dilated. He buried his head into Gerard’s chest as Gerard sighed in relief, putting his arms around the smaller boy. 

“Are you okay?” Frank said in response to the shakiness in Gerard’s sigh.

“I’m just worried that when I wake up, you’re not gonna feel the same, or you’ll forget about this-”

“Trust me,” Frank looked up at him, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget this.” His smile melted Gerard’s heart as he leaned in once more to kiss him.

Even if this was only for tonight, even if this tornado of confusing emotions and feelings for Frank were only validated for one night, Gerard wanted to relish in every second and in every inch of him.

He pulled Frank in closer than before, letting him mold into Gerard’s body perfectly like a puzzle piece. 

He forced himself to stay awake for a few more minutes, trying to memorize every piece of soft skin and every scent that Frank could offer, until he finally fell asleep.

*********************************

Eventually, he heard the sounds of the other boys around the bus as well as their tour manager yelling at them to get up. 

Gerard groaned with his head pounding and a bad taste in his mouth. That was when flashbacks of last night started to come back to him. 

He turned around only to notice that he was alone in his bunk.

“Fuck…” He rubbed his face. He was really hoping he didn’t just dream all of that.

Just then he looked down on the other side of the bed and noticed a small handwritten note that said:

“You taste like beer and cigarettes <3”

Gerard’s smile stretched from ear to ear as he shoved his face back in his pillow.

“Asshole.”


End file.
